


Pet Names Not Allowed

by Longlivemystories



Series: Flight Rising [2]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Abriaz - Freeform, Adventure, F/F, OC, aella - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, flight rising - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Abriaz is trying to get a look at a clan member who isn't around very often, but all she gets is the cold shoulder. A deeper mystery is revealed.
Relationships: Aella/Abriaz
Series: Flight Rising [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541671
Kudos: 1





	Pet Names Not Allowed

Abriaz stood in front of the small cottage, comically bent forward to read the tiny sign on one of the stone posts standing guard at the very edge of the property. 

"Aella..." she read out loud, cocking her head to the side.

"Did you need me for something?"

The mercenary stood straight up suddenly and spun around, legs crossing. Standing a few feet away was a somewhat tired-looking woman, a spout green bird on her shoulder.

"No, actually. I was just exploring the clan city and came across your quaint cottage," Abriaz explained, uncrossing her legs. "So you're Aella?"

"I am," she confirmed, walking passed the other woman and completely through the closed gate, toward her home.

Abriaz looked from the gate to the homeowner and blinked. Interesting... She tried to copy the movement and was met with the metal fence smacking her in the face. She stumbled backward, rubbing her nose as she watched Aella enter the cottage and shut the door behind her. Interesting...

"Aella's back in town."

Abriaz turned her head toward the source of the comment. It was Hypnos, the third-highest mage, talking to Sunstone, the bar owner, tender and mate to the clan leader.

"That she is. Checked in with Iolite early this morning," Sunstone responded, pouring the made a glass of an alcohol Abriaz wasn't familiar was. Whatever it was, it smelled fruity.

"And she didn't check in with Ren? He won't be pleased," Hypnose laughed, accepting the drink and putting the owed treasure on the counter.

Ren? The head mage? So she was a mage after all... The only people Ren bothers with are mages and Iolite, the clan leader. Abriaz mindlessly played with the small straw in her glass, staring at the bar top once again.

"Oh please, he lets her get away with everything," Sunstone pointed out, wiping down the counter. "I'm sure he won't be tough on her... and don't make a point to talk about it, either, Hypnos... You know neither like to be bothered."

"They sure bother each other a lot," Hypnos snorted, sipping her drink.

Abriaz adjusted somewhat. Bother? She could only guess Hypnos meant something more erotic, though it was hard to imagine Ren mating with anyone. Although if what the mercenary heard about Aella was true, they were perfect for each other.

"Abriaz, you haven't met Aella yet, have you? I believe she'd left shortly before you arrived," Sunstone piped up.

Abriaz turned to face them. "You'd be right, but I actually did meet her. This morning... She's interesting," the woman laughed.

"Interesting is definitely one word for that girl," Hypnos grumbled, downing the rest of her drink. "Thanks for the drink, Sun, but Ren needs me early tomorrow morning..."

"Have a good night, Hypnos. Good luck tomorrow," he added, watching her slide off the stool and gracefully leave the bar.

"What's up her ass?" Abriaz asked, watching her leave as well before sliding a stool over to be closer to the bartender. "Are Ren and Aella mates?"

Sunstone paused, staring at her. She could tell he was trying to see if she was joking, before finally laughing. 

"Not a chance, hun... They're best friends, sure, but uh... definitely not each other's types," Sunstone answered, setting a newly cleaned glass down with the others.

Abriaz studied his face a moment, before slowly nodding. She didn't understand, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to pay the mysterious Aella another visit.

The next morning, Abriaz trudged to the outer skirts of the city and let her mind wander, letting her feet guide her. The mercenary had a habit of remembering paths perfectly even if she'd only been there once. It was helpful in her line of work.

"-- because you're experienced, doesn't mean you can go off on your own when ever you please, especially to such dangerous parts," Ren snapped as he opened the door to the cottage, head turned back to look at Aella.

"You're not my dad, Ren... I survived, didn't I?" she sighed, shaking her head. 

Abriaz backtracked a little bit to disappeared behind a near by tree. Dangerous parts?

"That Shadow clan isn't sending us deadly potions in the mail because they want to befriend us, Aella. You need to think a little before you act."

"Oh my word, you're one to talk," she snapped, leaning against the door way. "You almost beheaded your student."

"That was three years ago!" he exclaimed, turning to walk towards the gate. "You need to let go of the past."

Aella said something under her breath that Abriaz couldn't hear, but apparently Ren could because he turned back to look at her a moment, silently, before leaving. The mercenary watched the green-haired woman as Ren disappeared out of sight around the bend and soon Aella went back inside, closing the door behind her. Abriaz sucked in a small breath, wondering if now was the best time to talk, but when she turned to leave, a hummingbird was right behind her.

"Oh... hi, lil' fella," Abriaz greeted, reaching up to give it a perch on her finger.

The bird jabbed at her finger angrily and she backed away from the tree.

"Ow! Hey! Sorry, jeez," the mercenary hissed, turning around again, only to nearly bump into Aella.

"Why are you bothering my familiar?"

"Your...? Oh.. uh.." She paused to glance back at the small bird who flew over to Aella and perch on her shoulder. "I thought the green one was your familiar."

"No. He's my pet. You didn't answer my question," Aella pointed out, arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, well I was coming to visit you and--"

"I'm going to stop you right there. Don't."

"Dont...?" Abriaz repeated with some confusion evident in her voice.

"Visit me," Aella responded, quirking an eyebrow.

Before the mercenary had a chance to respond to that, Aella turned abruptly and walked away, returning to her house and closing the door. 

"I heard you've been to the Viridian Labyrinth."

Abriaz jumped somewhat and slowly turned to face Aella who was standing behind her at the bar. She cleared her throat and accepted a napkin from Sunstone, offering him a short glare in return.

"I've been every where," Abriaz said. "Why?"

"So you've traversed the Tangled Wood."

"I'm still waiting for a point," the mercenary said callously, crossing one leg over the other. "Why would you come to me now after months of you shutting me out?"

Aella paused, stone face hard to read. She let her gaze fall somewhere off to her left before letting out a sigh.

"I would like you to escort me through to the Labyrinth," she finally answered, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Sure," Abriaz said."

"I can pay you well and I know for people in our clan it'd be dangerous to-- Wait, you will?" Aella sputtered, caught off guard.

"Danger is my middle name. Next to Adventure and unfortunately Agnis," Abriaz laughed, putting her payment in treasure down on the counter. "Meet me at the North entrance of the clan at four tomorrow morning and bring everything you may need."

"You don't even know why I want to go there..." Aella pointed out, moving out of the way so Abriaz could exit the bar.

"Don't need to know. I'm not in the business of asking questions if I don't have to," she said, waving as she left.

Abriaz rested her chin on her hand, watching Aella sitting on the ground, writing information down on her incomplete map. The mercenary couldn't get enough of this sight and the more she saw it, the more she could ingrain it in her memory. Their whole trip had been one of close calls and mishaps, but Abriaz had a blast the whole way through. Aella suddenly looked up at her and Abriaz tried to quickly look away, but the sudden movement made the mercenary lose her balance and she fell off the boulder she was sitting on.

"I thought you were more coordinated," Aella said, coming over to stand over her.

"Not when you're around, doll."

Aella quirked an eyebrow, a playful smile on her face. "Guess I should get going then, huh?"

"And leave me to die here in misery? Baby, you wouldn't do me in like that," Abriaz said, struggling to right herself from the awkward position she'd somehow managed.

"I will if you keep calling me pet names," the cartographer snorted, turning to finish repacking her tools and hoisting her pack onto her shoulder.

"Ah, but ain't that what mates do?"


End file.
